It Was An Accident
by Cykeotic
Summary: The journey home after a team-member dies. This is my first ever try at fan fiction so please review.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me although I wish they did, then I'd be rich!

Author's Notes: This is my first ever fan fic so I would really like reviews. If you flame me I'll ignore you. It isn't set in a particular time I just used the characters I like.

****

IT WAS AN ACCIDENT.

They all sat in a somber mood. The blackbird flew lethargically over the American landscape but no-one was admiring the view. They had been sitting in complete silence since they'd set off home the only noise coming from the Blackbirds engines and quiet sobs. Today an X-man had died.

The body lay at the back of the plane covered by a black blanket. Although not all the body was there, from the outline of the shape beneath the sheet it was obvious the whole body wasn't present. They'd used a white blanket at first but that had soon turned red with blood so another had to be found.

Logan puffed at his cigarette and offered one to Gambit who was sitting next to him. Gambit took one and nodded his thanks.

"If I find out who's done this, I swear ya can stuff your moral no killing code; I'll slice the sucker to a million little pieces," Logan muttered.

"Amen," Rogue agreed.

"Revenge will serve no purpose Logan."

"How can ya say that 'Ro, he was a goddamn kid, he didn't deserve this."

"I can say that because if we retaliate by killing, then that would make us no better than the person who killed _him_."

They were all silent again knowing that Ororo was right; however their hearts were telling them that someone had to pay for Sam's death.

"Ororo, could you take over for a sec?" Cyclops, the leader of the X-men asked his co-pilot.

"Certainly Scott." Ororo took control of the jet as Scott unbuckled himself and went to the back of the aircraft towards the toilet.

"He blames himself doesn't he?" Ororo asked her good friend Jean who was also Scott's wife. Jean, who had been silent ever since they found Sam's body, nodded solemnly.

"It weren't his fault," Logan grunted. "Damn I should've realized that Sam had been gone too long."

"We all should've realized homme, it wasn't your fault."

A horrible noise of vomiting was coming from the back of the aircraft. Jean wanted to go and comfort her husband who had been the one that found the gruesome remains of the young X-man but she also knew how much he hated others noticing his weakness.

"Ah don't understand what happened to his head." Rogue muttered.

Jean looked up, " Do we have to talk about this?"

"They probably took it as a trophy or someding," Gambit said getting up and putting his arm around Rogue for solace.

A couple of minutes later Scott returned from the toilet and the others showed no signs that they had heard him throwing-up. He returned to his place back in the pilot's seat and took over once again. They would be back at the mansion in less than an hour. The body would be taken to the infirmary where Hank would perform an autopsy, even though it was quite obvious that someone had blasted his head clean off his shoulders. Someone would have to get in contact with his sister and the rest of his family. Then a funeral would he held, and with his parents' permission, they would bury him on the mansion's grounds where the other graves were. Not the way any of them had planned to spend their week.

"Ah still don't understand how this could've happened. Ah thought we'd got rid of them all. How come Jean didn't sense another presence?"

"Oh so now it's my fault is it?" Jean spat.

"No Jean that ain't what ah meant."

"Let's just leave it huh?" Scott suddenly snapped. "He's dead, why is it important exactly _how_ he died. He's dead and we can't bring him back."

"It _is_ important, " Psylocke said from the corner of the aircraft. "The best thing we can do is find out what happened and make sure it doesn't happen again. I thought you of all people _Scott_ should realize that." She stared daggers at him but he continued looking out of the windshield.

"Aren't you listening to me fearless leader? We all want to know what happened."

"Shut up Betsy." Psylocke looked at Jean and gave her an evil glare.

"Protecting him again Jean? Isn't he a big enough boy to answer me himself?"

Jean stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"We're all upset here and I don't think giving Scott the third degree is going to help right now."

"Then perhaps he should tell us what he's hiding." The others all looked at Psylocke then at Jean who seemed shocked, Scott was still ignoring the whole thing.

"What do ya mean Betts?" Logan asked.

"Cyclops isn't telling us everything, that's all." Jean took a couple of steps to stand behind her husband protectively.

"Shut up, what do you know about anything?"

"Well I _am_ a telepath," Psylocke answered. Rogue sat up straight and Gambit pulled his arm away from Rogue's shoulder.

"What does she mean?" Rogue asked. All eyes were on Jean who stood in front of Scott. She kept her face adamantly strong for a minute, but then broke down in tears and ran to her seat, where she hugged herself and sobbed. Ororo glanced at Scott (who didn't seem to notice), got up and went over to comfort her friend.

"What's going on?" She enquired, looking up back at Scott.

"Cyke what ain't ya telling us?" Logan asked putting out his cigarette but leaning back in his chair. Scott still didn't move. Gambit looked over to Logan who shrugged. Gambit got up and walked past the sobbing Jean to the very front of the cockpit, crouching down next to Scott's seat.

"Scotty talk to us."

"I didn't know," Scott said almost inaudibly.

"Didn't know what homme?" Gambit asked gently. Scott slowly pressed the auto-pilot button on the control panel but he didn't let go of the control-stick.

"I........I......I didn't know."

"Scotty, tell us what you didn't know," Gambit coaxed.

"I didn't know it was him," Scott whispered. "I'd bashed my head and didn't even realize that I'd hit him with so much power........I didn't know." Gambit saw tears flow out from under Scott's visor.

"Ya mean ya killed him?" Rogue asked, obvious shock in her voice. Scott's head dropped and he finally let go of the control stick but keeping his back to them.

"It wasn't his fault," Jean cried. "Scott was hurt and confused I could sense him. He saw someone in the shadows and he thought it was one of the _them_."

"It was an accident," Scott mumbled under his breath.

They were all in shock. Even Psylocke, who knew he was hiding something had no idea that it was anything like this. Gambit had no idea what he should do. One part of him wanted to comfort Scott but the other half was angry that not only had he killed Sam, (even if it was an accident), but neither Scott nor Jean had told any of them. Did they not think someone would find out? Were they going to hide it for the rest of their lives? But seeing their fearless leader cry made Gambit realize that they were just shocked and scared. Gambit looked back at the others. Ororo was holding Jean, crying. Rogue looked stunned as did Psylocke. Wolverine on the other hand looked angry. Whatever they decided to do - from now on it wasn't going to be easy.

THE END

* * * * *

It don't intend to write another part, it's supposed to be a short story. Tell me what you think and if you hate it tell me in a nice way :) You're welcome to archive it as long as you ask first. 


End file.
